


Operación SuperSecreta: Teléfono

by Kiriahtan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (mucho más previo omg), Cecil es un poco stalker, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Episode: e025 One Year Later, The Ralph's, cecilos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil tenía un objetivo mientras espiaba a través de la ventana del Big Rico's Pizza, esperando a que Carlos pasase casualmente por delante. Un objetivo muy claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operación SuperSecreta: Teléfono

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientado al prácticamente comienzo del podcast. Carlos lleva unos dos meses/tres quizá en Night Vale.  
> Siempre me he imaginado que los pasillos del Ralph's deben ser confusos y cambian, se multiplican y se desvanecen cuando los miras de reojo.

Carlos debía estar al caer. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Cecil estaba prácticamente pegado al cristal del gran ventanal del Big Rico's que daba a la calle, tratando de distinguir quién se acercaba por el final de la misma, esperando que se tratase de Carlos. Ya había visto pasar por allí a Larry Leroy y a Teddy Williams. También a la vieja Josie que regresaba del Ralph’s acompañada de una criatura de ocho pies de alto, largas extremidades, con un bonito jersey de lana hecho a mano con el dibujo de varios picos y cuadros de colores, que definitivamente no era un ángel dado que los ángeles no existían, como todo el mundo sabía, que llevaba las bolsas de la compra mientras conversaban.

Después de un rato allí Paolo, el estudiante que se sacaba unos ahorrillos atendiendo a media jornada en la pizzería, le miraba extrañado de vez en cuando.

—Estoy esperando a Carlos —explicó el radiolocutor con una amplia sonrisa, volviendo a mirar de refilón a través del cristal. No quería no darse cuenta cuando Carlos pasase por delante. Podía ser en cualquier momento.

Paolo asintió desde el mostrador, aceptando el argumento, deseándole buena suerte además de felicitarle por su programa.

—Gracias, hago lo que puedo —sonrió galantemente. Llevaba muchos años, tantos que era muy fácil (muy fácil) perder la cuenta y olvidarse en que hubo una época en la que no había sido locutor (¿de verdad la hubo? Guau), pero aún así cualquier halago le hacía sonreír. ¿A quién no se lo haría oír que hacía un buen trabajo?

Su atención volvió de inmediato a la ventana, atento. Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que Carlos, el perfecto Carlo el científico, había llegado a la ciudad, con sus reluciente dientes blancos como las lápidas de un cementerio militar y con su perfecto pelo que luego había ido mutilado sin perdón por Telly y su navaja para desgracia de todo Night Vale que tampoco tendría perdón con él. Cecil recordaría un crimen así. Carlos llevaba dos meses y medio en Night Vale y era el tiempo suficiente para que Cecil decidiese que ya era hora de darle su teléfono. ¡Quién sabía! Tal vez Carlos le llamase. No podía abalanzarse, por mucho que hubiese querido, sobre él el primer día nada más llegar, pero ya habían pasado dos meses y medio y podía ser el momento perf...

¡Ah! En aquel preciso instante Carlos torció la esquina y Cecil se apartó apresuradamente del cristal. Se atusó la camisa, de un color morado oscuro con diminutos puntos que emulaban las estrellas que se veían más allá de las luces que pasaban sobre Night Vale cada noche, aclarándose la garganta para prepararse.

—Buena suerte –dijo inesperadamente Paolo desde el otro lado del mostrador, con la gorra con el logo del Big Rico’s (imposible de describir) ocultando su pelo castaño revuelto, y una sonrisa al verle coger la puerta.  

Justo cuando Carlos pasaba por delante, prácticamente chocado con él, impidiéndolo en el último segundo.

—¡Carlos! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa—. Que casualidad. ¿Ibas a tu laboratorio? —preguntó, muy casualmente, aún sonriendo.

Por supuesto Cecil podría haber esperado a cruzarse a Carlos en cualquier momento. Night Vale era una ciudad pequeña, donde todos los vecinos acababan cruzándose en algún momento de la semana. Pero Carlos pasaba siempre el día con su equipo de científicos en el laboratorio, o en el desierto, o en el complejo de Desert Creek estudiando la Casa que No Existía (aunque debería hacerlo porque al parecer era lo más lógico pero no lo hacía), muy ocupado. Su rutina, según había podido observar y descubrir Cecil, se limitaba a trabajar con sus científicos, ir a comprar al Ralph's un par de veces a la semana, encargar pizzas en el Big Rico's (una excelente elección. Nadie hacía la pizza como Big Rico's. Nadie) y retirarse a su apartamento, adjunto a su laboratorio. Cruzarse con él inesperadamente era... difícil. A no ser que se supiese que Carlos solía salir a comprar a aquella hora, a media mañana.

Además, prácticamente había sido casualidad de verdad. Para Carlos lo era.

La sorpresa que cruzó su rostro ante su aparición era la confirmación perfecta.

—Culpa mía, estaba distraído —admitió el científico, colocándose nerviosamente las gafas. Normalmente caminaba rápido, fijándose solo en el camino ante él, un pie delante del otro—. Iba al supermercado. Si me disculpas...

—¿Sí? Precisamente iba hacia el Ralph's —apuntó el locutor antes de que Carlos pudiese continuar su camino. El latino alzó las cejas al escucharle. El Ralph's era el principal supermercado de Night Vale, no era un detalle difícil de adivinar. Incluso sin haber estudiado las salidas de Carlos a propósito.

—Eso es, el Ralph's —asintió Carlos, para quien el nombre del supermercado local no había sido una prioridad.

—¿Te importa que te acompañe? —la pregunta pareció sorprender a Carlos por un momento, que abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Hasta finalmente ceder:

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Genial —la sonrisa en los labios de Cecil intentaba ser comedida pero no era una tarea fácil, con los ojos violetas resplandecientes.

En el bolsillo de su pantalón el papelito, cuidadosamente doblado sobre sí mismo en dos pliegues, picaba sin necesidad de tocarlo. Cecil había pensado en muchos comentarios, casuales (muy casuales), para dárselo pero ahora parecía que todos habían desaparecido de su cabeza ante la presencia de Carlos frente a él.

El Ralph's tan solo estaba a un par de calles y Cecil se volvió hacia Carlos mientras caminaban, no dispuesto a dejar que cayese el silencio en los dos primeros pasos.

—¿Y qué etáis investigando ahora? —se interesó, recordando cómo Carlos había llamado a Night Vale la comunidad más fascinante, científicamente hablando, de todo el país.

Carlos no parecía esperar la pregunta y tardó unos momentos en responder.

—Una casa. Dicho así suena extraño pero es profundamente interesante —trató de explicar—. Entre otras cosas. Hay más misterios sin resolver aquí de los que esperabamos cuando llegamos —admitió. El nivel de sucesos aparentemente inexplicables para la ciencia en Night Vale había superado las previsiones de cualquiera del equipo. En aquellos dos meses y medio aún no habían descubierto por qué nadie podía sentir los terremotos que registraba el sismógrafo, o por qué en el cielo nocturno se veían luces que cambiaban de color, o cómo había una Nube Brillante que arrojaba animales muertos a su paso, de hecho solo habían engrosado la lista de preguntas sin sorpresa pero los científicos eran persistentes.

La sonrisa de Cecil se acentuó, como si aquello fuese un halago.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de que hayáis elegido Night Vale para estudiarla.

Las puertas del Ralph's se abrieron ante ellos automáticamente y en el interior sonaba el mismo hilo musical desde que Carlos había entrado la primera vez, y desde mucho antes. Sin haberse aprendido aún la distribución del supermercado Carlos miró a su alrededor, tratando de decidir por qué pasillo ir. A su lado Cecil pareció percibir su confusión.

—¿Qué es lo que querías comprar? —se ofreció a ayudar. Concentrado Carlos parecía haberse vuelto a olvidar de él y, en aquella ocasión, si agradeció que hubiese un nativo a su lado. Aunque ese nativo fuese la extraña y misteriosa voz de la radio que hablaba a veces sobre él en el aire, incomodándole y azorándole a partes iguales, la última persona de Night Vale a la que le gustaría cruzarse por casualidad pero que hoy podía serle de tremenda utilidad.

—¿Sabes dónde están los filtros de café? Para una cafetera normal. Quiero decir, una que no es italiana —trató de explicarse, sin trabarse con su propia lengua—. Siempre que vengo aquí me parece como si todos los pasillos fuesen iguales y me acabo perdiendo.

—Oh, eso es parte del Ralph's —explicó Cecil con naturalidad a su lado, restándole importancia—. Pueden ser confusos cuando los miras de reojo y a veces darte la impresión de estar repetidos y lo están, pero no tardarás en acostumbrarte a ellos e ignorarlos y conocerlo —aunque Cecil intuía que Carlos iba la mayoría de veces distraído y quizá le costase algo más habituarse al laberinto que era el supermercado local.

A su lado Carlos no dijo nada, tratando de asimilar que su habilidad para perderse en el supermercado no era, como había creído hasta entonces, solo culpa suya. Pero a aquellas alturas empezaba a comprender que nada en Night Vale debería sorprenderle. Tendría que haberse esperado que el supermercado local fuese un laberinto, lo extraño hubiese sido que se tratase de un supermercado normal y corriente. ¿Algo nuevo para la lista? Tendría que contárselo a Dave y el resto al regresar al laboratorio.

—Aquí los tienes —Cecil volvió a llamar su atención señalándole un estante lleno de distintos tipos de filtros de café. Muchos más de los que Carlos hubiese esperado.

Inclinándose para leer los distintos tipos, se dio cuenta de que había todo tipo de filtros, con distintas formas y olores. ¡Olores!

—¿El aroma a estragón afecta al sabor del café? —preguntó, cogiendo unos al azar, incapaz de decidir y, sobre todo, de encontrar sentido a elegir una u otra opción. Dándole la vuelta a la caja no había ninguna explicación sobre las presuntas cualidades de los filtros de estragón frente a los filtros verde agua marina o los filtros con lunares y olor a nuez moscada.

—El de estragón es ideal para levantarse los lunes por la mañana, desaconsejado los domingos... puede ponerte demasiado dispuesto a trabajar —explicó solícitamente Cecil a su lado, encantado de ser de ayuda. Estirado, con las manos a la espalda parecía un junco meciéndose sobre sus talones—. Aunque... tú trabajas algunos domingos, ¿verdad? —aventuró, conociendo ya la respuesta—. Te he visto algún día ir al laboratorio en domingo. Tal vez deberías dedicarlo un día a relajarte —propuso, suavizando su voz, ligeramente comedido tras dudar milimétricamente un momento antes de apuntar aquel comentario.

—¿Qué? Sí, trabajo los domingos. Hay mucho que estudiar aquí, en Night Vale —dijo dejando de intentar leer los filtros que venían con instrucciones en distintos idiomas, algunos de ellos indescifrables. ¿Eso era ruso?—. Me gusta mi trabajo, es mi forma de relajarme también —había luchado mucho para convertirse en científico y ahora que por fin podía dedicarse a investigar fenómenos a veces se olvidaba de que aquello era un trabajo con todas las letras. A veces se sentía como un niño jugando con un set de química regalo de Navidad en su cuarto—. Creo que me llevaré estos si de verdad funcionan. ¿O es solo sugestión? —unos filtros de café que facilitaban el ponerse a trabajar era algo sorprendente.

—No, funcionan de verdad —asintió Cecil.

Carlos asintió, quedándose con los filtros antes de recaer en el motivo por el que el locutor le había acompañado hasta allí.

—¿Qué tenías que comprar tú? —preguntó.

La pregunta le hizo recordar, repentinamente, cómo le había dicho a Carlos que iba a comprar también. Tan solo había sido una excusa para intentar darle el papelito que seguía robando su atención desde su bolsillo, haciendo que le cosquilleasen las puntas de los dedos y de la lengua con impaciencia, pero ahora Cecil se dio prisa en echar un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

—¡Filtros también! —terminó declarando, muy seguro, cogiendo una caja cualquiera, sin fijarse en el tipo de filtros que escogía. Tenía de sobra en casa pero podía ahorrarle ese viaje al becario de la emisora.

Sorprendido por la coincidencia frente a él, Carlos terminó sonriendo. Porque a Carlos le gustaban las coincidencias: eran sucesos casi imposibles, dos sucesos iguales en un mismo espacio—tiempo en un caso extraordinario de probabilidad.

—¿Necesitabas algo más? —se interesó Cecil.

—No, por ahora no —los filtros de café en aquella ocasión había sido una emergencia de última hora.

Encontrar la caja no fue difícil, era a dónde tendía toda tienda y en Night Vale no era diferente pese a todas esas extrañezas, todas esas leyes particulares y únicas que Carlos estaba deseando entender.

Después de pagar su improvisada compra, al salir de nuevo al exterior, Cecil carraspeó,llamando la atención de Carlos. Era ese momento o nunca. Su número de teléfono seguía en su bolsillo, impaciente por salir pero sin encontrar nunca el momento ideal, el momento perfecto, y Cecil no podía dejar fracasar aquel casual encuentro sin dárselo, por mucho que ayudar a Carlos a hacer su compra hubiese sido un placer. No iba a encontrar un momento mejor.

Formando su mejor sonrisa y armándose del mejor valor, sacó el papelito y se lo puso en la mano.

—Mi número —explicó a un sorprendido científico—. Por si acaso necesitas ayuda en el Ralph's otro día o quieres decir algo en directo sobre tus investigaciones o... o cualquier otro motivo. Si un día quieres hablar in más, o tomar un café... ¡lo que sea! Puedes llamarme —le ofreció, dándose cuenta de que, a diferencia de cuando estaba su cabina con su micrófono, la lengua se le había enroscado nerviosa—. En cualquier momento, da igual la hora, para lo que sea —logró terminar la frase, manteniendo la sonrisa que se había teñido en las comisuras de los nervios de su lengua traicionera y su pulso.

Carlos tardó en reaccionar, aún sosteniendo el papelito, sin esperárselo.

—Claro... —empezó a decir, sin saber bien cómo continuar—. Podría ser de utilidad llamarte para hablar de mis investigaciones —aventuró—. Gracias —apuntó, porque aunque no lo hubiese pedido era lo que se solía responder en ese tipo de circunstancias—. Y... tengo que irme. Me esperan en el laboratorio —explicó, guardando el papelito, donde un nombre y un número de teléfono aparecían con una caligrafía legible y cuidada, hecha a conciencia para no ser confundida—. Hasta luego —se despidió para darse la vuelta rápidamente y alejarse. Las calles de Night Vale al menos no eran como los pasillos del supermercado y el científico sabía cómo llegar a su laboratorio.

—Por supuesto, para lo que sea —repitió Cecil antes de verle volverse—. Hasta luego —pero para cuando se despidió Carlos ya se estaba alejando rápidamente, calle abajo para regresar al laboratorio.

Y, solo en la acera, con el tranquilo tránsito de ésta, la sonrisa volvió a crecer en los labios del locutor, tratando de alcanzar sus orejas que empezaron a calentarse. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Le había dado su número de teléfono a Carlos! Eso no significaba que fuese a llamarle obligatoriamente... ¡pero había dicho podría ser de utilidad! ¡Eso era una gran señal! Capaz de desmayarse en aquel mismo lugar, agarrando sus filtros de café, Cecil trató de controlarse a sí mismo. ¡Había sido todo un éxito! Incapaz de contenerse en sí mismo se apresuró a alejarse. ¡Era hora de ir a la emisora!

 


End file.
